The Lovely Storm
by Fairy Tail User
Summary: When a thunderstorm hits Magnolia, Lucy finds herself afraid. That is until a certain pink haired dragon slayer shows up.


**Hey, minna! I'm sorry for not writing in forever. I'll try to write more. And I'm going to be moving to New York in August, so I'm not sure if that will happen . But anyway, I hope you guys like this oneshot. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review! :3**

* * *

Lucy sat up and gasped sharply as she heard a loud clap of thunder, her room lighting up as lightning struck outside her apartment. She swallowed the giant lump in her throat, slightly scared. As she laid back down to try to go to sleep, her mind somehow wondered to thinking of the pink haired idiot, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu had been on her mind a lot lately for some reason. Not to mention every time she thought of him, she blushed, and every now and then she'd catch herself smiling like and idiot. What the hell was that about? Her thoughts of Natsu were interrupted by another clap of thunder, this one slightly louder than the previous one. She sighed, giving up on trying to sleep, even though it was one in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her face tiredly, deciding to go and make some tea to try and relax her. As she stood up, she noticed how the bathroom light was on, the light shining in her bedroom and illuminating the darkness. She went over to the bathroom door and as she reached out to open it, Natsu beat her to it, opening it then turning out the light. He blinked in surprise at seeing her awake. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

Lucy blinked and shook her head, smiling sleepily at the sweet but dense dragon slayer. "No, you didn't. The storm woke me up."

"Yea, I heard the thunder. I didn't think thunder bothered you though." Lucy blinked and blushed lightly, embarrassed as she looked away.

"N-No, of course they don't. It just woke me up is all." Natsu blinked and chuckled at how she was trying to hide her fear, finding it adorable.

"Oi," he started, gently touching her cheek to bring her gaze to his. "you don't have to hide your fears from me, Luce. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Lucy blushed slightly deeper, thankful he couldn't see it because it was dark, with the exception of the full moon shining in.

"Of course you're my best friend. I just..." Lucy shyly looked away again. "I didn't want anyone to know." He stared at her for a moment before he sighed and smiled.

"Lucy, I'm not just 'anyone'. I'm your best friend, I have been since you joined the guild. I..." He started but stopped, making Lucy blink in confusion. Natsu sighed and smiled. "I want you to trust me with stuff like this." Lucy blushed lightly and smiled, about to answer before some more thunder and lightning erupted. She squealed in fear and jumped into Natsu's chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Natsu blinked and smiled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"It's okay. I got you, Luce." Lucy blushed, smiling into his chest, feeling secure.

"I know you do. You always keep me safe." Natsu smiled and nodded.

"Hell yea, I do. And I plan to keep doing that." Lucy smiled and looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting in her beautiful, big brown eyes. Natsu smiled, gently cupping her cheek and holding her gaze. He softly stroked her cheek, making Lucy blush a deep crimson but smile.

"Y-You always keep me safe. You've caught me when I was falling, twice. You saved me from Bora in Hargeon, even though we were on a boat. You rescued me from Phantom Lord, saved me from the Infinity Clock." Natsu blushed lightly, smiling.

"Well, of course I saved you. You're my Luce!" He said with his big, amazing smile. Lucy smiled at him, walking into her kitchen.

"You want some tea? I was planning on making some to help me get some sleep." Natsu smiled, watching her move as she walked away.

"Sure." Lucy smiled and started making the tea, reaching for the teapot on the top shelf of her cabinet. She pouted, stretching as she tried to reach it.

"I can't reach it~" Natsu chuckled.

"How did you get it up there, then?" He said as he went over to her, standing behind her, reaching up above to grab the teapot for her. Lucy blushed as she could feel the heat off his body, as well as feel his abs and hard chest against her back. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, taking the teapot from him once he'd gotten it down.

"I-I don't know." She said softly, walking over to the sink to put water in the teapot. Natsu blinked and stared at her, watching her fill the teapot with water.

"Are you okay, Luce? You seem more... jumpy. And you're stuttering more than usual." Lucy blushed, huffing to try and play it off as she put the teapot on the stove.

"Yea, I'm fine. I don't know what you mean by more jumpy." Natsu raised his hands up in defense.

"No need to get huffy~ I was just asking." Lucy nodded, looking at him with a smile to reassure him.

"I'm alright, Natsu. You worry too much." Natsu stared at her, unsure for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Alright." Lucy smiled and proceeded to make the tea, taking it off the stove once it started whistling. She squealed in pain when a little bit of water splashed onto her as she poured it into cups.

"Ow~!" Natsu frowned, going over to her and having her set the teapot down. He gently took her over to the sink, turning on the cold water before resting her hand under it. He looked at her, frowning in concern.

"Are you okay?" Lucy sniffled lightly, nodding as she watched the cold water cool off her slight burn.

"Yea, I'll be okay. It just stings a bit." Natsu frowned and nodded.

"Okay. You go sit down. I'll bring the tea in." Lucy nodded, going into the living and sitting on her couch. Natsu came in there after a moment, holding the cups in his hands. He handed one of the cups to her before he sat down beside her. Lucy looked at him and smiled slightly before taking a drink of the tea.

"Thank you." Natsu blinked, confused.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Lucy smiled at him.

"Sure you did. You're here with me, aren't you?" Natsu blushed lightly and shyly looked away.

"W-Well, I don't know why you need to thank me for that." Lucy giggled at how shy he was being.

"Because I'm scared of the storm, and you're making me feel safe and comfortable." Natsu blushed deeper, which Lucy enjoyed since she didn't get to see it often. He smiled at her.

"O-Oh. I'm glad I can help." Lucy smiled at him and kissed his cheek without thinking. She blinked when she realized what she did, blushing and pulling away, taking a drink of her tea.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... kiss you." Natsu blinked and smiled, feeling like he was on top of the world at feeling this girl, Lucy Heartfilia, kiss HIS cheek. Lucy blinked as she caught Natsu staring into space, deep into his thoughts as he still processed that she had kissed his cheek. "Um... Natsu? Earth to Natsu~?" Natsu blinked a couple times, her voice pulling him back to earth. He looked at her, staring at her for a moment, staring into her eyes.

"Luce, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He didn't give Lucy a chance to respond, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Lucy squealed in surprise, frozen for a moment, processing that Natsu was kissing her. She sighed softly, kissing him back. He set down his tea on the coffee table in front of them before taking hers as well, setting it down next to his. Lucy hummed softly in delight, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. She climbed into Natsu's lap, Natsu wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him as they continued to share their deep, passionate kiss. Natsu sucked on her lower lip gently as he pulled away, stroking her lower back. They both panted lightly, smiling like idiots. "You're a great kisser." Lucy blushed and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Just take me to the bed." Natsu smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What're we gonna do on the bed?" Lucy blushed deeply, smacking his chest.

"We're gonna sleep, you pervert." Natsu chuckled and rubbed his chest where she hit him.

"I know, I know. I was joking." He kissed her cheek and lifted her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He set her down on the bed and crawled in with her, covering them both up. Lucy smiled and laid her head on his warm chest.

"Your chest is so warm." Natsu smiled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"Good. It's supposed to be." He kissed the top her head. They went into comfortable silence, Natsu breaking the silence after a few moments. "Luce?" Lucy looked up at him curiously, her chocolate brown orbs drilling into his sharp, obsidian eyes. He swallowed at how pretty her eyes were, smiling at her. He gently brushed a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He smiled at her. "I'm in love with you." Lucy blinked in shock, blushing deeply.

"Y-You are?" Natsu smiled, nodding as he kissed her forehead.

"Yea, I am. I have been since Tenrou. When you said everything is more fun when we're together, it made something inside me click. I've loved you ever since then. When I see you, my heart skips a beat. When I hear your voice, I get these pleasant butterflies in my stomach. When I see your smile, it makes my day. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy blushed to the shade of Erza's hair, smiling like an idiot as she felt like crying she was so happy. She leaned up and kissed him lovingly, making him smile against her lips, cupping her cheek and stroking it softly as they kissed. Lucy pulled away slowly, smiling at him.

"I love you too, Natsu." Natsu smiled, those few words making him feel like the happiest man in the world.

"Good." He held her close as they both drifted off to sleep, Lucy listening to the sound of the now lovely storm.

* * *

 **There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review :)**


End file.
